


Heart

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Garnet [8]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Madelyn brought something unique and interesting to show and tell.





	Heart

"She's not going to some shrink," her dad drunkenly slurs. "No kid of mine is a having a head quack poking around their head,".

Madelyn sits on the stairs, legs crossed and smiling. What her dad said goes which meant the "Special doctor," her teacher and momma wanted her to see wouldn't happen.

She had taken a deer heart for show and tell, in a shoebox with a frayed ribbon tied around it. Her dad had killed the deer, not her, but she had found its heart interesting. Madelyn still felt that hers was better than the stupid dolls Sally had brought in or the hamster Tommy had brought in.

But adults were peculiar they could kill an animal and label it hunting, and it's okay, but she shows an interesting in an animal's heart, and she's disturbed.


End file.
